Crash Bandicoot and the Ederous Crystal
by Crash-Bandicoot-Emperor
Summary: Crash is the new emperor of the ederous crystal with new powers, a old enemy neo cortex and a new enemy Malcom Anora to defeat. Can Crash and friends destroy the Anora crystal before the Anorns take over the island as well as two masterminds at once?


Crash bandicoot and all charaters are not owned by me they are owned to naughty dog and activison.

my first Crash bandicoot story ill be posting heaps more and the rest of the chapters to this one later on, im all new to this site so please be nice and enjoy! :D

**Chapter 1: The Bad Guys Back.**

Years ago the light and the dark side lived, the battles between the sides went for years, it was the heros between the villians. Ederous the hero of his people fought until his death between him and the evil master malcom Anora. Ederous was a pure hearted fighter with only courage and love for his friends and people his power was strong and rare, he had the misterfying power of his worshiped crystal. This crystal was named after a hero in there time. Many became its emperor, like ederous but as there time (there life) finished the spirit of the last emperor would enter the crystal and when a new hero was created...they would be the next emperor. Although this crystal had powers of such good and light, it could burn a villians soul to pure dust. As the legend goes they say the more powerful villian the hero destroys, the stronger the crystals power becomes...but this isnt always a good thing. Malcolm stays hidden until the crystal chooses its next emperor...

****  
>As the bandicoots were back in peace in a new year life was quite easy but Crash always kept his wise eye out for another one of Neo Cortex's plans. Last year Neo believed he had the strongest plan to kill crash, which was a strong giant robot killing machine. Although crash got the better of him as crash had the whole village, titans, mutants, and the town on his side. And yet again cortex was left defeated in a huge battle.<p>

As for crash and his family were at the beach enjoying the warm summer Coco was enjoying having a splash fight with Crunch, and Crash was enjoying the warm sun cover his body as he layed back in his beach chair...wait, did i say enjoy?..well at least trying to enjoy.

Recently crash was having strange dreams and sleepless nights, in his dream was a strange women. She looked half human and half bandicoot anthro, she wore jewels and a red satin silky gown with splended gold tribal patterns all over it. She speaks her name as fernia and she always told crash that something big was coming , something strong. Crash then got throbbing headaces. Whenever he was in danger she would speak to him through a quick vision. Crash tried ignoring the dreams but they got stronger when he did, So he always kept an eye out about what this "something big" is going to be. so he kept it a secret.

"Its a beautiful day isnt it?" Aku Aku asked Crash as he approached him.  
>"ah..yes it is" Crash replied startled from the sudden noise disrubting his thoughts.<br>Aku Aku looked at crash with a concerned expression.

"Crash, i feel you have been feeling infuriated lately is there something going on?"  
>"uh..what? i havent been feeling stressed!, why do you think?" Crash choked out awkwardly.<br>"come on Crash, remember i can feel your moods and feelings?" the magical mask told the bandicoot as he gave Crash a dull expression.  
>Crash sighed and knew Aku Aku got him this time so he just went out with it.<br>"Aku Aku, this may sound weird but lately ive been having strange dreams i didnt think it was anything at first but now its starting to worry me..." Crash said softly concerned.  
>"hmmm, crash what are these dreams about?" aku aku curiously said.<br>"well im not sure...but theres a women, she looks a bit like a bandicoot but like a anthro half human. She says her name is fernia or something.. she also speaks to me.." crash murmed as he felt strange.  
>Akus Akus face had a odd expression, something crash has never seen on him before.<br>"Crash what dose fernia say to you?" aku aku said immediately with a sudden urge in his voice.

" why do you want to know so badly?.."  
>"just tell me Crash"<br>"umm okay...she says "something big will come to me" and things like that...um...why are you looking at me like that...?"  
>"Crash i need to talk to you about something serious" Aku Aku told him as Crash swallowed hard preparing himself for the worse.<br>"hey guys!, want to go into town for ice cream?" coco asked with crunch beside her.  
>"why do you to look so worried?" Crunch asked<br>"we need to have a family meeting imediately" Aku Aku said seriously.

As they started walking back to the house coco ran up to crash and hugged him tightly from behined.  
>"Crashie? whats going on.." Coco said concerned.<br>"im not sure sis but its not good.." Crash told his sister.

(meanwhile at cortex's caslte)

"IM NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN ! THAT WAS MY BIGGEST PLAN EVER BUT I GOT DEFEATED BY CRASH AGAIN! AHH!" Neo screamed trashing his room rashionatly.

"but...master we can think of something else...maybe we can create a new ray gun and ummmmm..." trailed off to his thoughts.  
>cortex thought for a moment...then stopped his rage and turned around slowly to with a evil grin on his face.<br>", why dont we create something powerful...stronge, impossible to defeat, and more destructive..."neo started trailing into his thoughts then it hit him.  
>"! are you aware of any ...Anora crystals on the island?"<br>gasped instantly at the word Anora.  
>"dr cortex you know what those crystals do ...right?''<br>"of course! the anora crystal is full of a dangerous and undispicable power! we can unleash it in a empowering ray! and create devious creatures of any kind!" cortex laughed evily feeling marvelous.  
>knew how dangerous these crystals were, there power was so intense it could turn the planet into ash if not used correctly.<br>"but dr cortex...isnt this a bit to risky?"  
>"well yes...but just think of the monsters we can create! and there powers with crash and his simple combat moves he cant possibly destroy them!''<br>"now round up the minions to go out to whumpa island and hunt for the crystals! and get to work on a new ray gun!" cortex ordered getting all excited.  
>without hesitation went to get the minions, he knew that cortex was really starting to go mad this time...<p>

The bandicoots gathered around there dinner table crash felt sick in the stomach with worry as he waited for what Aku Aku had to say.  
>"Crash i should have known this day would come, but i always told myslef it wouldnt...turns out i was lady in your dreams, fernia is your guider she is only alive in peoples minds shes like a soul. When i was human she came to my dreams aswell telling me something big was going to happen and a few months later i found myself waking up as a mask, in other words i was killed by my enemy. Im not sure this will happen to you but crash fernia has come to you to warn and guide you through what ever is going to happen to you, but i didnt recieve the same luck as i ended up dead so please listen to her" Aku Aku said looking down.<p>

Crash just sat there and slowly put his heads in his hands. "am i going to die?" Crash thought to himself. things started running through crashes head it all clouded up. Crash stood up and went to his room, everyone kept quiet trying to soak the knews in themselves they were all confused aswell, they deiceded to let crash keep to himself tonight.

a few hours passed as Aku Aku entered Crash's room Crash was sitting on his bed thinking hard.  
>"Crash, im sure your not going to meet the same fate as i did..fernia comes to people who have to succeed a destiny. she dosent just come to someone do show them there death path, you see my destiny was to become a witchdoctor mask and live for a thousand years to guide you" aku aku comforted him.<p>

Crash looked up at Aku Aku, Aku Aku could feel he was feeling worried but then he was surprised when Crash spoke:  
>"Aku Aku, even if fernia leads me to my death path i know it would be for a good reason so ill still follow it and fight to to my end" crash looked up at his magical mask.<br>Aku Aku smiled at Crash.  
>"Now thats the Crash Bandicoot i know, now Crash please keep me informed with these dreams?"<br>Crash nodded and went downstairs to join his family.


End file.
